This invention is directed toward a portable lighting system and particularly to a lighting system that is retractable.
Lighting systems are known in the art and those that are used for traffic situations such as accidents, road side service, and construction typically are large, complex, expensive, and difficult to transport. Because of this, rarely is a lighting system available for a first responder to an accident or service call. As a result, this creates safety issues for the first responder as well as leads to potential traffic congestion. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a lighting system that addresses these needs.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a lighting system that is portable and easy to transport.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a lighting system that is retractable.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a lighting system that is easy to set up.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.